


Три исхода

by Armentarius, fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: AU, Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armentarius/pseuds/Armentarius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Нужно быть осторожнее со своими желаниями.





	Три исхода

**Author's Note:**

> Выбирай одну из возможных концовок.

Многочисленные следы на тёплом песке переплетались в незамысловатом нервном узоре на тройку метров вокруг — Аладдин не мог найти себе места даже в этом богом забытом оазисе. Он беспрестанно взъерошивал нечёсаные волосы, всё наматывая новые круги, и украдкой поглядывал на причину собственного беспокойства. Причина была колоссальной, и, насколько он мог судить, озвучивать мысли по данному поводу не стоило. Каждый его шаг, да что там, каждый вздох, а возможно и дума не оставались без внимания хмурого взгляда, в котором читалось многим больше, чем банальные сосредоточенность и уместное в их ситуации презрение. Но Али боялся разгадать, что, очевидно, направлено в его сторону, потому изучал босые ступни, «рисующие» новый элемент общего узора.

Смешанные чувства роились в его голове: дважды спасённый Аладдин был бесконечно рад этому факту и ещё больше тому, что заимел в своё распоряжение самую настоящую драгоценность, которую не сыщешь ни в одной сокровищнице мира. Но в то же время его пугали возможные желания и перспективы, легко претворяемые в жизнь дамой из необычной темницы.

Сколько может быть терпения у существа, тысячелетиями ютившегося в крохотной потёртой лампе? Она не торопила его, но своим присутствием давала понять, что покончить нужно бы поскорее, всё тем же взглядом, полным укора и демонического огня, если Аладдин правильно понимал природу джиннов. И под этим взглядом былой задор и юная самоуверенность испарялись, как капли воды на раскалённой плите, оставляя после себя лишь замешательство и потаённый в глубине души страх.

В этой ситуации у него не было советчиков — Али всё время полагался только на себя, и сейчас ему и только ему требовалось принять самое важное решение в жизни, а точнее, три, если верить инструкции джинна. И в таком же количестве перед хозяином лампы стояли главные и единственные запреты: джинн не бог, чтобы воскрешать из мёртвых, джинн не ассасин, чтобы убивать, и, наконец, джинну неподвластна любовная магия. И если причиной ограничения по первым пунктам могла являться женская природа исполнительницы желаний, то почему третье — такое простое, но в то же время самое важное и нужное теперь, невозможно претворить в жизнь, оставалось загадкой.

Но Аладдин не простак и сразу сдаваться не собирался, как и растрачивать желания попусту, в чём джинн уже успела убедиться, обманутая и оскорблённая. Она устала от всех этих одинаково капризных и совершенно бессмысленных и мелких «хочу», «повелеваю», «сотвори», «сделай». Они не одну тысячу лет, словно назойливые мухи, приставали к разуму джинна, оставляя за собой лишь ещё большее раздражение без возможности от него избавиться. Но теперь стены терпения, которые выдерживали не один тройной натиск нищих и богатых, молодых и старых, умных, глупых и иных нашедших древнюю неприметную лампу, мгновенно рухнули, после хитроумной выходки запертого в пещере смертного, ныне именуемого очередным хозяином. Была бы её воля — и этот наглый босяк стал горсткой пепла вместе со своей блохастой мартышкой, но только воли на то и не было.

— Так, значит, — наконец нерешительно начал Аладдин, всё также уставившись в зарытые в тёплый песок пальцы собственных ног, — я могу пожелать всё, что угодно, что не облагается запретом смерти-воскрешения-любви?

— Абсолютно, — без тени раздражения промолвила джинн. Её желания всё равно ничто не сможет исполнить, потому попусту тратить свою энергию на внутреннюю агонию было бессмысленно.

Она, всё так же скрестив украшенные браслетами руки на груди, возвышалась над новым хозяином, паря в воздухе и надеясь, что её присутствие быстрее развяжет ему язык — лучше уж веками томиться в тесной лампе, чем вероломно быть разбуженной и делать реальными чужие не всегда адекватные фантазии.

Догадаться, что же мог загадать очередной босяк, не составило труда — все они желали богатства и власти — чего всю жизнь им не хватало, на самом деле лишаясь самого важного сокровища — свободы, заковав себя в цепи ответственности и золота. Они не знали ей цену, в отличие от могущественного джинна, но её никогда и никто не спрашивал о желаниях, лишь желали, алчно и чаще всего бездумно, опьянённые будущей выгодой от трения лампы. Только новый хозяин был точно не таким. 

Он шёл на очередной круг, истоптав весь песок в небольшом оазисе, и пытался как-то оформить свои хаотичные мысли до состояния требуемых слов. Безусловно, ему нужны были отсутствующие в рваных карманах залатанных шаровар деньги и вес в обществе, которое с рассвета до заката гнобило Аладдина, но всё это отошло на второй план, когда красота принцессы Жасмин затмила блеск золотых монет... Да, именно так, если же джинну неподвластна сила любви, то более всего теперь он желал видеть прекрасную принцессу, которая вряд ли захочет увидеть его. Такого. И ради неё он также желал измениться. Трёх желаний должно хватить, чтобы очаровать девушку или хотя бы попытаться — Аладдин на это надеялся, тем более, когда можно этими желаниями убить сразу двух зайцев. Так зачем же томить нетерпеливого исполнителя и оттягивать момент наступления собственного истинного блаженства?

— Ну, что же, — он поправил феску на голове и потёр руки, наконец обращаясь к джинну со всей серьёзностью и решительностью, но вновь встретившись взглядами с обладательницей космического могущества и крохотного вместилища, струхнул. Аладдин прекрасно знал, что она не сделает ему ничего плохого, просто не имеет права. Но боялся, всё равно боялся, и страх в нём, как мехи угольки, раздувал один царственный вид спокойной рабыни лампы. 

— Что? — разрывая тишину звучным голосом, вопрошала джинн.

Загадывание желания — ответственное дело, и главным было ничего не напутать. Аладдин прекрасно знал о нраве коварных существ, одна из которых продолжала не то морозить, не то прожигать его взглядом, хоть и казалась вполне... дружелюбной? Нет, дружелюбной она не была, за исключением вежливого информирования о счастье, упавшего в руки удачливому оборванцу, и ультимативно преподнесённых ограничений в её роде деятельности. Она была таинственной, опасной, властной, и она заполняла всё пространство вокруг, словно грозовая туча, сдерживающая всю свою силу в клубах переливающейся от молний плоти. Она была конкретной и всеобъемлющей. Она была. Рядом. И это пугало. Но назад пути нет, когда на горизонте золотом маячили великие перспективы.

— Я желаю стать принцем, — выпалил Аладдин, уверенный в своих словах, и теперь его ничто не могло остановить, — со слугами, дворцом и богатствами, чтобы вести праздную и интересную жизнь и чтобы видеть прекрасную Жасмин бесконечно долго.

И это было вполне ожидаемо, так что джинн даже не повела бровью, сполна пресытившись подобным задолго до рождения его пращуров.

— Ты уверен, хозяин?

— Абсолютно, — передразнивая и важно скрестив руки на груди, промолвил будущий принц.

Она ехидно улыбнулась, поджав губы и продолжая глядеть на очередного раба собственных желаний. Смертные — все они одинаковые, от хитрого босяка до глупого султана.

Она изящно, словно танцуя, начала совершать пассы руками, из которых под звонкий лязг браслетов расходилась плотная дымка цвета грозового неба, заволакивая всё пространство вокруг. 

И, наконец, она томно закрыла глаза, видя Аладдина в последний раз.

1\. Да будет так  
**Жасмин была прекрасна как никогда: объятая дорогими шелками и увитая изящными украшениями, благоухающая ароматом, что вторил её имени, и являющаяся прекрасной женщиной без всяких прикрас. Она была счастлива, и это счастье не просто лучилось из неё самой, но и задерживалось там, куда она соизволила являться. Аладдин любил это счастье, оно всегда ощущалось даже физически, оставаясь на его смуглой коже нежным прикосновением ласковых рук. Он любил слышать её звонкий голос при пробуждении и тихий и убаюкивающий, когда тёмная ночь накрывала Агробу. Он любил видеть её задорную улыбку, которая нередко обращалась множественными поцелуями, порхающими с его лица на тело и обратно. Он любил её смех, колокольчиком льющийся в уши и заставляющий хохотать и его самого. Он любил её больше всего на свете. А она его.**

**Но скоро эта любовь будет делиться на двоих, хотел того Аладдин или нет, — Султан Джафар непременно желал, чтобы у его сына Аладдина появился достойный конкурент в борьбе за право обладать троном Аграбы. А ещё лучше — несколько.**

2\. Как пожелаете  
_Аладдин улыбался во весь рот, и тому было множество причин: в дорогих белых одеждах он сидел на самом настоящем троне, а рядом с ним восседала его прекрасная принцесса Жасмин. В их распоряжении был целый дворец — огромный, с множеством залов и дворов, с прислугой и диковинными зверьми, с не менее диковинными гостями и огромной сокровищницей, в которой Аладдин нередко оставался, порою слишком надолго — малютка Эмили любила всех своих кукол и старалась уделить каждой из них толику внимания. Как жаль, что ковбойская шляпа не вязалась с роскошным одеянием восточного принца._

3\. Слушаюсь и повинуюсь  
Ну и пир закатили во дворце — гуляла вся Аграба от мала до велика, от стара до млада, от бедняков до приглашённых из заморских королевств гостей Султана. И был повод, да ещё какой — потерянный ещё в младенчестве принц нашёлся. И теперь не будет никаких ссор с Жасмин, не будет никаких препирательств по поводу трона и споров с Джафаром — его вообще не будет. Аладдин — и сын, и брат, и наследник, и хозяин в том числе.

Он, стараясь сохранить самообладание и еле поддерживая всеобщую радость, сидел подле обретённого отца по одну сторону, а по другую с обретённой сестрой и поедал её глазами, сгорая от страсти. «Ну и джинн, ну и коварная... знал же, знал, что это ничем хорошим не обернётся. Чуял. Хотя, что же обвинять её, — выполнила все условия до единого: я — принц, отныне веду праздную и интересную жизнь, при слугах, дворце и богатствах и, главное, вижу Жасмин каждый день. И каждый день борюсь с самим собой. Подло, очень подло, хотя чего иного можно было ожидать от обиженной женщины. Зато Жасмин здесь, совсем рядом».

Аладдин положил свою руку, унизанную перстнями, на маленькую ручку принцессы и снова взглянул на её радостное лицо влюблёнными глазами.

"Брат с сестрой, значит? Хотя кого это когда останавливало?"

Под палящим солнцем, в омываемой миллиардами песчинок потёртой лампе спит джинн в ожидании очередного счастливчика, являющегося рабом больше её самой. Может быть, это иногда и забавно, быть найденной и придумывать новые исходы для старых, извечно повторяющихся историй. Только не надо здесь укора и осуждения: попробуй найти более интересное занятие, обладая космическим могуществом, заключённым в крохотное вместилище. Хоть бы лампу покрасивее дали, что ль.


End file.
